Siete Pecados Capitales
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: "La raza humana es pecaminosa por naturaleza, y ella no es una excepción..." conjunto de pequeñas historias sobre Heather Mason.
1. Ira

**Siete pecados capitales**

**Ira**

* * *

"_El momento ha llegado, ya puedes matarla."_

…Y tenía razón.

Era el momento decisivo, ahora podría tomar su momento de venganza sobre la mujer que mató a su padre, Claudia.

La mujer rubia y de tez blanquecina se mantenía de pie, estática, mirándola con esos ojos azules que desde el principio en que los vio nunca le inspiraron confianza. Realmente le enfermaba estar en el mismo lugar que esa desquiciada, le removía las entrañas con odio y hacía que sus dedos temblasen sobre el gatillo de la pistola. El porqué de su rencor era bastante obvio: matar a su padre y meterla en aquel mundo de pesadilla interminable eran dos grandes motivos para ello, además de sus paranoias religiosas, el buscar el renacimiento del paraíso en ella, haciéndole el mismo daño que le hicieron a Alessa diecisiete años atrás. Si ella quería que la odiase, ciertamente lo consiguió.

"_Darás a luz a un Dios y construirás un paraíso eterno."_

Estúpido, realmente estúpido. Claudia era idiota por pensar que ella contribuiría en semejante atrocidad salida de su horrorosa mente enfermiza corrompida por las palabras de Dhalia y el culto. Ya le dijo con anterioridad que no necesitaba otro mundo, ya estaba bien tal y como estaba, pero ella no entendió y seguiría sin entender. No había vuelta atrás: ahora, en este momento, Heather acabaría con ella, pondría fin a todo. Pondría fin a su venganza y, tal y como Vincent dijo antes de ser asesinado, acabaría con su estúpido sueño e ilusión.

Entonces, sin más preámbulos, empuñó la pistola con mucha más fuerza que antes y apuntó a Claudia con total decisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Alessa? —Le preguntó. La respuesta de Heather fue apretar el gatillo.

…Y entonces vino el dolor, un dolor punzante que provenía de su bajo vientre y que le hizo perder la compostura en aquel momento y fallar el disparo. Soltó el arma de fuego instantáneamente y se arrodilló en el suelo, revolcándose en sufrimiento. El dolor era insufrible, horroroso, y su vista se nublaba por cada momento que pasaba. Aun así, todavía podía escuchar los berridos de alegría de Claudia, aunque cada vez más y más lejanos…

—¿Alessa? —La emoción la embriagaba a medida que se acercaba hacia la casi moribunda Heather, pues por fin su sueño se cumpliría—. ¡Oh, Dios! —Alzó las manos y la cabeza hacia arriba, sonriendo con satisfacción—. ¡Tráenos la salvación!

"_Aquella que nos guiará hacia el paraíso con las manos manchadas de sangre…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Primer drabble completado. El segundo ya está en camino, tan solo tengo que acabarlo de escribir y, una vez acabado, corregirle las faltas. ...Y hablando de faltas ortográficas, si veis alguna en este fic o algún otro tipo de error, no dudéis en decírmelo. Puesto que es mi primer fic, las críticas constructivas son apreciadas, muy apreciadas.

Entonces esto es todo, ¡ya nos leeremos~!


	2. Soberbia

Perdón, perdón, ¡PERDÓN! T_T No quería demorar tanto en subir, pero este trimestre me ha pegado fuerte, aparte que estoy algo liada con otro fic para otro fandom y... digamos que este quedó apartado durante un tiempo hasta que la normalidad volviese a mi vida. Todavía no es que esté en una situación "normal", pero ahora que la mayoría de exámenes ya han pasado, tengo más tiempo libre para poder invertir en escribir. ...En fin, un millón de disculpas no bastarán para redimirme, pero espero que el capítulo si baste.

Ahora, a los Reviews:

**Yukari Sparda:** Gracias por tu buen visto, la verdad es que me animó a continuar escribiendo drabbles para la historia y reforzar algunos de ellos~ Tristemente, tienes razón: la sección en español de Silent Hill está algo abandonada, de ahí que me hubiera decidido a contribuir un poco en mantenerla con un poco de "vida".

**Ez116:** Nyehe~ Alimentas increíblemente mi ego diciendo esas cosas, y gracias por darme la bienvenida a este fandom: Con certeza afirmo que si tengo ideas y tiempo libre seguiré "sorprendiendo" con historias así...~

Ahora, sin más preambulos, el capítulo~

* * *

**Siete pecados capitales**

**Soberbia**

* * *

…El dolor se desvaneció al poco rato, cuando por fin consiguió calmarse. A fin de cuentas, no importaba mucho que en aquel momento Claudia hubiese escapado de allí, pues pensándolo bien, las dos estaban en el mismo sitio, así que no importaba cuantas veces desapareciese sin dejar rastro, eventualmente la encontraría y, entonces, las cosas llegarían a su fin. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, por supuesto, y ni su irritación ni su orgullo le permitiría salir de allí sin efectuar su venganza.

Poco a poco, la rubia adolescente se levantó del suelo, respirando frenéticamente después de lo sucedido y, una vez se reincorporó totalmente, se preparó para emprender de nuevo su camino. Como la puerta de la izquierda permanecía cerrada, no le quedó más remedio que tomar el camino de la derecha. La estancia en la que apareció después de cruzar la puerta, un pasillo repleto de bifurcaciones con cientos de puertas las cuales juraría que estaban cerradas o atascadas, carecía de ningún tipo de luz artificial o natural. Por suerte, su linterna de petaca todavía tenía pilas. Guiándose gracias a eso, Heather cogió de la pared el dibujo de algún niño que parecía ser como una especie de mapa de la iglesia. Lástima que estuviese incompleto, ahora tendría que ser ella el que lo completase si no quisiera perderse por allí… Genial.

Con el mapa en la mano y la pistola en otra, la adolescente pasó por el confesionario con la intención de seguir inspeccionando la zona, pero se detuvo al instante. …Eso que escuchaba a lo lejos… ¿…Acaso no eran gimoteos…? Venían desde el confesionario, pero la puerta estaba atascada cuando la intentó abrir… ¿Tal vez fuese porque había una persona dentro? Podría ser, podría ser… Nada era imposible en un lugar como ese, y se pensó bastante en entrar dentro para investigar, para ver si había algún tipo de acertijo o pista que pudiera ayudarla.

…Entró dentro de la estrecha habitación, escuchando con más intensidad y claridad los sollozos de la mujer de al otro lado. No sabía qué hacer con exactitud ante esa extraña y retorcida situación, no sabía si preguntarle que le sucedía o si quedarse callada… realmente no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte, antes de que tuviera que pensar más en ello, la voz de la mujer se hizo presente;

—Oh Dios, te suplico que me perdones. —Decía ella entre gimoteos. —Sé que encontraré la muerte por los pecados que he cometido e iré a la muerte con gusto y con el corazón en paz… —Su llanto se intensificó. —…Pero por favor, otórgame un poco de tu eterna misericordia, déjame ver a mi niño una vez más dentro de tus puertas doradas. ¡No me envíes al infierno, envíame al purgatorio! Deja que expíe mis pecados allí; ¡me mantendré en las llamas de la redención sin importar cuánto me quemen…!

Heather bajó la mirada al suelo y arrugó la nariz. Comenzaba a sentir lástima por la mujer en el interior del confesionario, la verdad, porque ella podía entender el sufrimiento de alguien al que le arrebataron un ser querido. Por supuesto, toda esa empatía continuó hasta que la extraña mujer continuó su diálogo después de un pequeño periodo de constantes sollozos;

—Perdóname por mi retorcido acto de venganza y entrega el alma de mi pobre hija asesinada. También apiádate del alma de la chica cuya vida he arrebatado… —Mientras ella seguía llorando y llorando desconsoladamente, el ceño de Heather se frunció repentinamente. …Fue en ese momento en que todo cambió. —Dios, soy una niña que tiembla de miedo ante la muerte. Alivia mi torturada alma con tu infinita misericordia… Por favor, perdóname…

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, tan solo interrumpido por los llantos de la mujer al otro lado del confesionario. Heather, por su parte, entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía mirando el suelo. ¿Ella pretendía ser perdonada después de haber matado a una niña inocente? Eso no la hacía diferente de Claudia, la asesina de su padre a la que ella, ese día, mataría sin remedio alguno, y tampoco difería mucho de Dahlia, su antigua y cruel madre que la sacrificó por simples deseos egoístas. Alguien así no debía ser perdonado y, por esa razón, su orgullo y convicción no la dejaron decir nada sobre el tema. …La desdichada mujer tomó su silencio como una negativa y, entonces, sus gimoteos se hicieron más fuertes y notorios.

…Heather no la perdonaría porque su orgullo la cegaba, porque pensaba que tenía razón, y por eso no pudo ver con claridad que ella también estaba allí para matar. Aunque de todos modos, ella no se consideraba una despreciable persona, porque a diferencia de Claudia, Dahlia y esa mujer, ella lo hacía por venganza, por una causa justa. Desde su vanidosa perspectiva, ella era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

* * *

**A/N:** El drabble que trata sobre el pecado de la lujuria está ya terminado también, pero puesto que sería mi primera vez escribiendo un lemon, carezco de experiencia, de ahí que tenga que mirarme con lupa ese capítulo *facepalm*. En fin, cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva es bien recibida y realmente agradecida, al igual que cualquier tipo de alabanza al fic; tanto una cosa como la otra hacen subir mi ego de manera desmesurada, soy feliz con cada palabra que le dediquen al fic, sea cual sea~ Además, vuestros reviews son mi sueldo *agita una lata*. Gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo drabble~!


	3. Envidia

...Soy una mentirosa.

**Yukari Sparda**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, y ciertamente, a mi también me sucedió algo parecido. Me quedé embelesada mirando la pantalla, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero finalmente contesté y la perdoné. ...Después miré la guía de Silent Hill 3 para ver que demonios se hacía en esa escena, y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas: una, que dependiendo de lo que escogieras podría salirte un final u otro y que en realidad, esa escena era una estrategia de puro trolling por parte de Konami hacia nosotros, puesto que si la perdonas, estás diciendo que matar está bien y, en cambio, si no la perdonas, estás cometiendo un acto de hipocresía porque Heather vino a Silent Hill expresamente para matar. ...Curioso.

**Ez116**: Gracias por el cumplido~ Realmente ayudan este tipo de cosas cuando andas escasa de reviews en otras historias.

**Rhape**: Nah, incluso aunque parezca que mi ego es un pozo sin fondo, tengo bastante autocontrol en este tipo de cosas, y cuando eso no es así, siempre tengo alguien detrás mio que me baja los humos cuando es necesario xD Gracias por tu buen visto, es bueno saber que escribes bien el carácter de los personajes, sobretodo de personajes como Heather~

* * *

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**Envidia**

* * *

Había llegado ya a la última habitación de aquella iglesia o, al menos, eso creía ella. Era la réplica exacta de su antigua habitación de hace diecisiete años, y lo tenía todo: sus libros, sus garabatos, su colección de mariposas… incluso ahí estaba ese antiguo cuaderno que una vez utilizó Cheryl, su otra mitad. También estaba lleno de dibujos, como jeroglíficos, algo así como una especie de adivinanza. Se percató que uno de esos dibujos se parecía "levemente" a una de las dos cartas de tarot que había recogido anteriormente en la iglesia, el del ojo de la noche… También se dio cuenta que la siguiente puerta estaba cerrada y que, curiosamente, tenía unos huecos rectangulares en los que las cartas encajaban a la perfección… Y por eso estaba allí, recorriendo una vez más aquel infernal lugar, en busca de las demás cartas que le faltaban…

Mediante su recorrido, en el que tan solo consiguió encontrar una de las tres que le faltaban, llegó a lo que parecía ser un aula estudiantil. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de las salas de ese lugar, esa habitación parecía estar bastante ordenada… si no fuera porque estaba en Silent Hill y porque las mesas estaban todas apartadas a excepción de una, se podría decir que era una simple y abandonada aula de colegio. Heather se acercó hacia el pupitre que se ubicaba en el centro y lo inspeccionó con más detenimiento. Sus finos dedos trazaron todas y cada una de las hirientes palabras escritas en él, recordando que, una vez, estas fueron dirigidas hacia ella, hacia Alessa, porque a fin de cuentas, ese era su antiguo pupitre en la escuela elemental de Midwich, que ahora se manifestaba en ese lugar como un recuerdo reprimido de su inconsciente, producto del poder de ese _Dios_ tan _misericordioso_ del que Claudia y el culto hablaba y hablaba hasta la saciedad.

Con un suspiro, decidió ignorar el pupitre, porque nada le otorgaba para continuar en su camino. Entonces, se acercó hacia la mesa del profesor, donde un manojo de papeles colocados desordenadamente yacían encima de él. Comenzó a buscar entre los documentos, buscando algo de utilidad o de interés, pero lo único medianamente interesante que encontró fue una antigua carta escrita por, seguramente, algún profesor. Se sentó encima del escritorio, cogiendo la carta de allí para poder leerla tranquilamente… o al menos con toda la tranquilidad que se podía tener en un lugar como ese. A medida que sus ojos escaneaban la hoja, leyéndola sin descanso, su expresión facial se turbaba cada vez más y más, y sus finos dedos se hundían con más intensidad sobre el folio blanco que sostenía y leía.

Heather recordaba su nombre, sabía que fue su antigua profesora de hace diecisiete años quien lo había escrito, K. Gordon, quien al parecer se dio cuenta, o al menos parcialmente, de su turbulenta situación y, por lo que ponía en aquella nota, parecía preocuparse por ella.

…Ah, si… recordaba esa asquerosa infancia que tuvo en ese lugar con esas detestables personas que se hacían llamar "compañeros de clase". Siempre la atormentaban llamándola bruja y cosas así, incluso a veces peores, haciéndole desear que las clases acabaran cuanto antes posible para poder llegar a casa con su madre… Pero cuando eso sucedía y ella volvía a su hogar, Dahlia simplemente la encerraba en su habitación mientras ella hablaba con gente del culto. … Ella siempre ignoró ese hecho, siempre se reafirmó en que su madre realmente la quería muchísimo y siempre trató de disuadir la realidad leyendo libros, dibujando universos alternos o pasando el tiempo con pequeña Claudia jugando a cartas. Sin embargo, la última pizca de inocencia que pudo haberle quedado en ese entonces fue destruido por su _querida madre_ cuando la quemó viva por tal de utilizarla como recipiente para el Dios del culto. No importaba lo amable y bondadosa que fuera Lisa durante su estancia en aquella habitación en el sótano del hospital o los buenos momentos que pasó con Claudia, no era suficiente para apaciguar la ira y el dolor que sentía y que la mantenía con vida.

…Envidiaba a sus compañeros de clase, todos tan perfectos y con pieles tan suaves y normales, a diferencia de la suya, que en aquellos entonces se mostraba horriblemente quemada; también envidaba sus perfectas vidas con esos padres perfectos que tanto les querían, a diferencia de la suya, que tan solo la consideraba como un artilugio de hechicería. Todo eso y mucho más se convirtió eventualmente en odio, y ese odio se convirtió en poder, un poder capaz de hacerla soportar aquel infierno y dividir su alma en dos por tal de fastidiar los designios de su madre.

Su vida fue tan miserable que, en aquellos momentos de rabia, lo único que quería era que la pusieran en un pedestal y que todos aquellos que la humillaron se postraran ante ella o murieran de la manera más cruel posible aunque, en realidad, lo único que quiso desde un principio era una simple vida normal con una madre que la quisiera. Tan solo quería que la comprendieran, que _ella_ la quisiera, solo ellas dos y nada más… ella quería un mundo feliz donde todo el mundo sonriera y riera todo el día, con una escuela divertida y unos buenos padres, algo que ni Claudia ni ella tuvieron, algo que durante sus siete años de agonía y desesperación envidió constantemente.

* * *

**A/N:** Os dije que tenía completado el drabble que se basa en el pecado de la lujuria, y es cierto. Si no lo he utilizado aún es porque me lo guardo de reserva, por si tardo en actualizar (Hahahah, ¿más?). Teniendo en cuenta que los demás pecados que siguen son bastante difíciles de escribir sin hacer que Heather sea completamente OOC, es muy probable que me tire más de lo normal en actualizar, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar esta historia, ese no es mi estilo. Incluso si pensáis que he desaparecido o que me he caído en un pozo sin fondo, yo estaré ahí, intentando pensar en una historia decente xD.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	4. Lujuria

**A/N: **¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ;A; Os juro que tengo una buena excusa para explicar porqué me he retrasado tanto, de verdad! Espero no haber caído en el olvido después de tanto tiempo D:

**Ladyforever: **Aaah, que dulce~~. Me encanta que me suban el ego, pero tranquila, tranquila; no se me subirá, con certeza que no lo hará (o al menos eso espero...). Siempre tengo gente que me baja los humos antes de que me crea algo importante o antes de que se me vaya la olla (suele pasar a veces xD). La ortografía es mi némesis, me alegra saber que la controlo bastante bien. Sorry por haber tardado tanto en actualizar D: Quería contestarte por privado, pero claro, no tienes cuenta, así que... Oh, bueno~. ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por dejar review~! ¡Lo amé! :D

* * *

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**Lujuria**

* * *

No podía pegar ojo.

Heather no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, buscando una buena postura para dormir, pero nada, no servía de nada. Al menos tenía como consuelo que mañana no tendría que ir al instituto, que no tendría que preocuparse por poner el despertador a las seis y media para madrugar.

Eso era tranquilizador, de alguna manera.

La muchacha de cabellos rubio ceniza se puso bocabajo y después volvió a ponerse bocarriba, mirando hacia el techo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hubo estado así?

No lo sabía.

Lo único que tenía claro era que durante las últimas semanas tuvo serios problemas para dormir. Podría ser el estrés de los estudios, o algún desequilibrio en el sueño, o tal vez algún problema de índole social, nervios…

…Pero Heather descartaba totalmente esas posibilidades, pues ya se hacía una vaga idea de lo que era.

No era tan difícil de averiguar.

En serio.

Era tan horriblemente fácil que hasta un niño de siete años (cada vez salen más precoces) podría haber averiguado sin haberle tenido que dar ninguna pista adicional a las que ya le dieron para resolver dicho enigma causante del insomnio de Heather.

Sus sueños se veían corrompidos por lujuriosas fantasías que con solo recordarlas le sonrojaban hasta límites insospechados y le provocaban una extraña sensación en sus extremidades que justamente en ese momento y a esas horas de la madrugada no podía contener.

Cruzó las piernas en un intento de someter su frustración, pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas ahí abajo. Malhumorada, comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama una vez más, pero aún seguía estando desvelada y estimulada, cosa que, por supuesto, no era para nada bueno, pues solo hacía que su incapacidad para dormir aumentase.

Levantarse al día siguiente con ojeras no era algo que Heather quisiera que sucediera, por experiencia personal.

Es muy incómodo tener que frotarse los ojos todo el rato, o aguantar el impulso de abrazarse a todo aquello que parezca dulce y cómodo y dormir allí mismo o que tus ojos se cerraran sin tu consentimiento hasta el punto en que no te enteraras de lo que sucede a tu alrededor o si alguien te está hablando a ti o a otra persona.

Por no hablar de horribles que quedan en alguien de su edad.

Heather no era alguien que se preocupara mucho por su aspecto físico; el hecho de que no fueran muy _cool_ era el menor de sus problemas, pero tenía que admitir que las ojeras le daban un toque desaliñado que podría preocupar a su padre, y Harry podía ser muy persistente, sin duda.

Pensar en una manera de aliviar su _frustración_ y así poder dormir tranquila le estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza.

Con certeza, no le ayudaba en absoluto a relajarse.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, Heather metió su mano derecha debajo de sus shorts y sus dedos se enroscaron en el tejido de su ropa interior.

Se mordió el labio, pensando en todo tipo de excusas sobre lo que iba a hacer. Esto es normal, incluso saludable…no tenía porque ser algo malo, ¿verdad?

Si, definitivamente, eso no podía ser malo, y como ella encontraba que su razonamiento era plausible, dejó que su mano retirase su ropa interior y frotase la carne de debajo.

No estuvo sorprendida cuando notó humedad en sus partes íntimas, pero sí estaba algo consternada por el hecho de estar _tan_ mojada sin siquiera habérselo propuesto.

Poco a poco el calor comenzó a invadirla no solo por dentro, si no por fuera, pues sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo y su frente y cuerpo se perlaron por el sudor.

Por supuesto, no tardó mucho en retirar las sabanas de su cuerpo con los pies sin interrumpir su lujuriosa faena, frotándose el clítoris rítmicamente. Cuando notó que el placer se le comenzaba a hacer monótono, Heather bajó lentamente su dedo índice y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en el interior de su vagina. Tuvo que hundir fuertemente la cabeza en la almohada para suprimir un gemido, e inconscientemente subió su otra mano para retirar la camiseta de tirantes que en ese momento llevaba a modo de pijama para acariciar con ternura uno de sus pechos. Se sentía más aliviada ahora, pero quería más: quería sentir de nuevo esa placentera sensación que la invadió la primera vez que insertó un dedo en su cavidad; así que, sin más preámbulos, Heather añadió un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos despacio en su vagina. Tal y como ella deseaba, sintió de nuevo las convulsiones de la primera vez e incluso tuvo la sensación de que se venía, pero eso tan solo era el principio.

Ahora sus dedos entraban y salían desesperadamente, empapándose progresivamente de sus fluidos mientras ella trataba de silenciar sus suspiros de euforia en la almohada. Su mano izquierda seguía acariciando su pecho, endureciendo el pezón con su dedo índice. Estaba cerca de llegar al final de su pequeña exploración, ya que sus ágiles piernas se arqueaban y cerraban alrededor de su mano. Ah, si, estaba tan cerca… la muchacha podía sentir como algo muchísimo más fuerte que la sensación de entre sus piernas se formaba y hacía su camino hasta llegar incluso hasta su abdomen, y eso era tan condenadamente bueno que empezó a mover un poco sus caderas para prolongar el placer. De nuevo, tuvo que volver la cabeza hacia la almohada para amortiguar diversos gemidos de placer mientras aceleraba la entrada y salida de sus dedos.

…Finalmente, y después de varios minutos de estimulación y placer sin interrupciones, a Heather se le cortó la respiración y se puso totalmente rígida mientras olas de euforia muchísimo más intensas y poderosas que las anteriores se apoderaban de la húmeda y tierna piel de debajo de su mano y que se extendían hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Poco a poco salió de su estado de éxtasis y sacó la mano de sus shorts. La tenue luz de la luna que incidía desde la ventana de su habitación mostraba la humedad en sus dedos mientras ella lo miraba con ojos cansados y somnolientos. Su otra mano descendió despacio y con delicadeza de su pecho y acto seguido agarró la parte de arriba de su camiseta de tirantes que había subido con anterioridad para descenderla. El sueño comenzaba hacerse un hueco en ella y su vista cada vez estaba más nublada y cansada. Sus ojos dolían solo por el simple hecho de estar abiertos.

Totalmente complacida, Heather estiró la mano para agarrar la sabana de su cama que ahora yacía prácticamente en el suelo y se tapó con ella. Posó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, abrazándose a sí misma. Una parte de ella esperaba tener, por fin, un sueño largo y reconfortante después de todo lo que había hecho, aunque otra parte de ella no le hubiera importado tener que repetir ese proceso las veces que hubiera hecho falta hasta quedar exhausta.

Ciertamente, no le hubiera importado en absoluto.

Para nada.


	5. Pereza

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**Pereza**

* * *

Eisoptrofobia es la denominación que se emplea para la fobia a los espejos no como simples objetos, sino más concretamente a ver reflejada tu propia imagen en ellos.

Heather odiaba los espejos. No solo era la forma de estos (aunque venían en muchas formas distintas; tal vez tendría que ser más específica), sino su propia imagen en ellos la atemorizaba. No bromeaba, como muchos pensaban, cuando afirmaba que en su casa la mayor parte de los espejos estaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas solo para evitar mirarse en ellos.

Nunca se preguntó porque, tampoco quiso nunca saberlo a riesgo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Simplemente era un hecho que nunca fue contrariado. No le gustaban los espejos, y menos mirarse en ellos más de lo estrictamente necesario, haciendo que rituales tan comunes como lavarse los dientes se convirtieran en una autentica aventura. Bueno, quizás no era tan exagerado, pero tampoco era una sensación agradable tener que estar mirándose fijamente a los ojos con la boca llena de pasta dentífrica.

Era una fobia muy extraña, y Heather sabía y reconocía que era un miedo irracional, que ella tampoco podía llegar a entenderlo, pero no lo podía evitar.

Solo el hecho de indagar en las posibles razones que explicarían ese miedo irracional hacía que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas y más vueltas, y por alguna razón que tampoco quiso buscarle respuesta su padre se negaba en rotundo a llevarla a un especialista.

Su miedo a los espejos, tanto Harry como Heather sabían (o al menos intuían), era como la caja de pandora.

Tal vez cualquier otra persona hubiera considerado que lo mejor para Heather, una niña en pleno desarrollo pre-adolescente, sería acudir a un psicólogo y tratar su fobia con los espejos antes de que se convirtiera en algo peor. Era triste imaginar lo que a una adolescente le pudiera pasar durante el instituto con una fobia tan peculiar.

Es normal tener miedo a las arañas o a los insectos si eres una chica, o sentir pánico a las alturas, a los barcos, o al fuego… ¿pero a los espejos? Si una chica de 15 años no se ha contemplado a sí misma en un espejo en su vida o no gusta de hacerlo, esa chica es extraña, y no hay nada peor que ser extraño o extraña en un instituto. Suerte tenías si en tu clase no había idiotas que se regodeasen en el dolor ajeno y la humillación.

_Heather odiaba mirarse a un espejo._ El rumor se escampó como la pólvora, dando resultado a hilarantes historias como su supuesta obesidad, bromas muy crueles a costa de su pecoso cuerpo y motes bastante curiosos –¿quién iba a decir que gente tan superficial tuvieran tanta imaginación?

Heather, pero, no era de hierro. Entre todo ese repertorio de mal gusto, había un rumor que siempre le puso la piel de gallina y le hacía ver rojo.

'Heather odia mirarse al espejo porque no tiene alma'.

'Bruja'.

'La niña sin Dios.'

'_La niña sin alma'._

Muy graciosos todos.

_No._

Ah, por supuesto, Heather se encargó de callar bocas a base de puñetazos. Fue durante un día bastante estresante. Heather lo recuerda de forma bastante agria. En vez de castigar a las niñas que le molestaban constantemente, la tutora consideró que quien realmente necesitaba ser corregida de sus conductas destructivas era ella, no esos monstruitos hijas de sus mamás que todos los domingos vestían sus mejores ropas y hacían gala de sus caras más entrañables y angelicales.

¿Que si Heather es rencorosa? Más bien tenía un deseo insaciable de justicia, y obviamente ser expulsada de su instituto cuando ella no había hecho absolutamente nada era algo que siempre recordaría, aunque cada vez de forma más vaga y oscura con el paso de la edad, con un deje de frustración.

No obstante, los puñetazos sirvieron de mucho. Se ganó el aprecio de otros chicos marginados y los pesados de turno que antes venían a incordiarla se lo pensaban dos veces antes de decirle algo estúpido.

Tal vez en ese momento de su etapa pre-púber fue cuando pensó que ese 'Dios' al que esos niños iban a adorar todos los domingos no era tan bueno como decían. Si lo fuera, Él les hubiera dado una lección para no olvidar en vez de pagarlo con ella. Luego pensó, y encontró su razonamiento bastante razonable, que si Dios era tan poderoso, podría venir él mismo a hacerle compañía sin necesidad de tener que ir ella a su casa.

Además, a juzgar por la clase de personas de su instituto que iban todos los domingos a misa, Heather prefería con toda sinceridad continuar siendo una niña sin alma a ser una niña con el alma manchada de negro que guarda las apariencias.

_¿Para qué molestarse?_

* * *

**A/N:** La pereza es, por lo que he leído, un pecado algo incomprendido. No hace referencia al ocio o a la inactividad en sí, sino más bien como el pecado que aparta a uno de las obligaciones espirituales o divinas –el sentir rechazo hacía las obligaciones divinas.

Me temo que por solo este pecado muchos de nosotros nos iremos directamente al infierno xD.


End file.
